Shaak Ti
Shaak Ti war eine Jedi-Meisterin des Alten Jedi-Ordens, die zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte. Außerdem war sie bis zur Auflösung des Jedi-Ordens im Jahr 19 VSY ein Mitglied des Hohen Rates der Jedi. Sie gehörte der Spezies der Togruta an und stammte vom Planeten Shili. Biografie Beitritt in den Jedi-Rat Als Angehörige der Togruta-Spezies wuchs Shaak Ti auf dem Planeten Shili auf, wo die Einheimischen ständig durch wilde Raubtiere bedroht werden. Neben ihren auffälligen Montrals, wie den hornähnlichen Wölbungen auf dem Kopf, der Lekkus sowie den bunten Gesichtsmustern, haben die Togruta im Laufe der Jahre eine wichtige Überlebensstrategie entwickelt, um sich vor den Raubtieren zu schützen. Sie leben in großen, dicht gedrängten Stammesgruppen zusammen und formieren sich bei Auftauchen eines Raubtiers in einen größeren Organismus, wodurch das Raubtier verwirrt und abgeschreckt wird. Dieses Verhalten der Togruta setzt ein großes Herdenbewusstsein voraus, was für eine Jedi-Ausbildung ungeeignet ist, da den Jedi kein Zugehörigkeitsgefühl und feste Bindungen gestattet sind. Shaak Ti, die zunächst in den Stammesgruppen ihres Heimatplaneten aufwuchs, war aus unerklärlichen Gründen unabhängiger als die anderen Togruta. Eines Tages entdeckte ein durchreisender Jedi bei der jungen Shaak Ti das außerordentlichen Potenzial für den Umgang in der Macht und brachte sie nach Coruscant, um ihr eine Ausbildung zum Jedi zu ermöglichen. Shaak Ti war einer der wenigen Jedi, die der Spezies der Togruta angehörten. So wuchs sie zu einer mächtigen Jedi-Ritterin und geschickten Kriegerin heran, die aufgrund ihrer großen Weisheit auch in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters erhoben wurde und einen Platz im Hohen Rat der Jedi erhielt. Als Lehrmeisterin bildete sie auch zwei Padawane aus, die jedoch beide von Verbrechern ermordet wurden. Eine ihrer Lehrlinge, Fe Sun, starb durch die Hand der Verbrecherin Lyshaa, die später von Shaak Ti persönlich in das Gefängnis auf Brentaal IV inhaftiert wurde. Klonkriege Schlacht von Geonosis thumb|left|Shaak Ti während der [[Schlacht von Geonosis.]] Kurz nach ihrer Einberufung in den Jedi-Rat begleitete sie im Jahr 22 VSY den Jedi-Meister Mace Windu zusammen mit 200 weiteren Jedi nach Geonosis, um ihre Ordensbrüder Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker sowie Senatorin Padmé Naberrie von Dookus Gefangenschaft zu retten. Aus der Rettungsaktion entwickelte sich schließlich die Schlacht von Geonosis, in der Shaak Ti an der Seite ihrer Jedi-Freundin Luminara Unduli kämpfte und eine Bresche zwischen den angreifenden Geonosianer und den Kampfdroiden schlug. Durch diese Vorgehensweise überlebte sie den Kampf in der Hinrichtungsarena, während ein Großteil der angereisten Jedi den ständig nachrückenden Droiden zum Opfer fielen. Nachdem Windu die letzte Forderung Dookus, sich zu ergeben, abgelehnt hatte, bereiteten sich die überlebenden Jedi zum letzten Gegenschlag vor. In diesem Moment tauchte jedoch Yoda mit den Klonkriegern auf, die die überlebenden Jedi, dann aus der Arena retteten. Kurz darauf wurde das Gefecht außerhalb der Arena fortgeführt, wobei es der Galaktischen Republik gelang, Dookus konföderierte Streitkräfte zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Dennoch bildete die Schlacht von Geonosis den Auftakt der insgesamt drei Jahre andauernden Klonkriege, bei denen die Jedi als Generäle der Großen Armee der Republik eingesetzt wurden. Auch Shaak Ti kam ihrer Pflicht als Jedi-Generalin entgegen und führte ihre Truppen in viele Schlachten. So auch in die Schlacht von Hypori, in der Shaak Ti gemeinsam mit Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi-Mundi, K'Kruhk, Sha'a Gi und Tarr Seirr zum ersten Mal gegen General Grievous kämpfen musste. Nur durch das Eingreifen einer ARC-Trooper-Einheit, die General Grievous vertrieben, konnte sie verletzt den Kampf überleben. Einsatz auf Kamino und Brentaal IV thumb|Shaak Ti während der [[Schlacht von Kamino (22 VSY)|Schlacht von Kamino.]] Bereits zwei Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis erfuhr die Republik, dass die Konföderation einen Angriff auf die Klonanlagen von Kamino plante, um die laufenden Klonproduktion lahmzulegen und der Republik den Nachschub an neuen Kriegern zu erschweren. Shaak Ti erhielt dabei den Auftrag, die eigentlichen Anlagen zu verteidigen, während eine Gruppe von Jedi die Angreifer außerhalb der Anlagen zurückzutreiben versuchte. In schnell aufeinanderfolgenden Angriffen gelang es den separatistischen Kampfdroiden, innerhalb kürzester Zeit in die Anlagen einzudringen und einen Großteil zu erobern. Zusammen mit Premierminister Lama Su befreite Shaak Ti den ARC-Soldat Alpha-17 aus seiner Stasis, um die dritte und jüngste Generation von Klonen zu retten. Kurz darauf trafen Shaak Ti, Lama Su und Alpha-17 auf Obi-Wan und Anakin Skywalker, die sich ihr anschlossen und ebenfalls gegen die eindringenden Kampfdroiden ankämpften. Während sich Lama Su zusammen mit anderen Klon-Kindern zurückzog, eilten Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan, Anakin und Alpha-17 zu den Klon-Labors der dritten Generation. Dort angekommen, ließ Shaak Ti mithilfe der Macht die Brücke zu den Labors einbrechen und machte somit den einzigen Eingang zu den jungen Klonen unzugänglich, wodurch sie die Kampfdroiden am weiteren Vormarsch hinderte. thumb|left|[[Lyshaa und Shaak Ti auf Brentaal IV.]] Drei Monate später führte eine Mission Shaak Ti nach Brentaal IV, bei der die Republik aufgrund gefälschter Lageberichte in einen Hinterhalt der Konföderation geriet. Die dort besetzten konföderierten Streitkräfte waren höher als von der Republik angenommen und so gingen bereits ein Viertel der republikanischen Truppen beim Landeanflug auf Brentaal IV verloren. Mit einem Trupp gelang Shaak Ti die Landung, sodass sie in den Nahkampf übergehen konnte. Da sie jedoch vom Haupttrupp abgeschnitten wurde und sich nicht lange gegen die Kampfdroiden verteidigen konnte, zog sich Shaak Ti in einen nahegelegenen Gefängniskomplex zurück, um sich neu zu formieren. Dort traf sie neben Quinlan Vos auch auf die Verbrecher Lyshaa, Sagoro Autem und Ryyk, die einen Fluchtversuch aus dem Gefängnis planten. Shaak Ti überlegte sich jedoch einen Plan, um den republikanischen Truppen im Orbit die Landung zu ermöglichen. Schließlich wurden die Verbrecher in Shaak Tis Plan eingespannt und die Gemeinschaft in drei Gruppen verteilt, die jeweils die Infiltrierung des Hauptverteidigungsturms von Shogar Tok zum Ziel hatten. Shaak Ti und Lyshaa bildeten dabei eine Gruppe, um den Anführer Shogar Tok festzunehmen, während die anderen beiden Gruppen den Schutzschild des Turmes lahmlegen sollten. Zunächst arbeiteten Lyshaa und Shaak Ti zusammen, doch als sie Tok fanden wurde Shaak Ti von seiner Partnerin mit einem Blaster niedergeschossen. Entgegen Lyshaas Erwartungen überlebte die Jedi-Meisterin den Angriff und konnte sicher aus dem Turm entkommen, während die beiden anderen Gruppen ihr Ziel erfüllten und die Anlage lahmlegten. Im weiteren Verlauf der Schlacht von Brentaal IV konnte die Republik zur Landung ansetzen und die Konföderation vertreiben. Schlacht von Coruscant thumb|Shaak Ti kämpft gegen [[IG-100 MagnaWächter|MagnaWächter.]] Als im Jahr 19 VSY auf dem Planeten Coruscant eine Invasion durch die Konföderation stattfand, hatte Shaak Ti die Aufgaben den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine vor der Bedrohung zu schützen und ihn zu seinem Sicherheitsbunker zu bringen. Doch als sie den Kanzler zusammen mit dem Talz Foul Moudama und dem Ithorianer Roron Corobb in seinem Büro aufsuchten, begegneten sie dem Droidengeneral Grievous, der Palpatine entführen wollte. Sofort ergriffen die Jedi die Flucht und trugen den Kanzler durch Coruscants Metropole. Als sie den Eingang zum Sicherheitsbunker schließlich erreichten, beschloss Shaak Ti, zurückzubleiben, um gegen Grievous und seiner Armee von IG-100 MagnaWächter anzukämpfen. Palpatine war geehrt von Shaak Tis Selbstlosigkeit und versicherte ihr, dass dieser Heldenmut noch lange in den Jedi-Archiven erhalten bleiben würde. Kurz darauf musste Shaak Ti gegen eine heranrückende Armee von MagnaWächtern kämpfen. Als sich diese plötzlich wieder zurückzogen, spürte Ti, dass Palpatine und seine Jedi-Beschützer in Gefahr waren und eilte zum Bunker. Dort angekommen, sah sie die toten Körper von Moudama und Corobb vor General Grievous liegen, der gerade im Begriff war, Palpatine zu entführen. Da Ti noch vom Kampf gegen die MagnaWächter geschwächt war, gelang es Grievous, Shaak Tis Lichtschwert zu stehlen und sie im Bunker zu fesseln. Zwar wurde Shaak Ti später von Mace Windu geborgen, doch war sie über ihr Scheitern und der daraus folgenden Entführung Palpatines sehr verbittert. Leben auf Felucia und Order 66 thumb|left|Shaak Ti im Duell mit [[Jacob Nion|Starkiller auf Felucia.]] Nachdem die letzten Einheimischen die Flucht vor ihm ergriffen hatten, rief der Lehrling nach der Jedi-Meisterin, die in der Macht wie ein helles Leuchtfeuer erschien. Als sich Starkiller schließlich der Grube in der Dorfmitte näherte, sah er die Shaak Ti, die sich unmittelbar neben dem Schlund niedergelassen und meditierte. Allerdings reagierte sie sofort, als der Schüler ihr einen großen Pilz entgegenschleuderte. Trotz ihrer Missbilligung der Feigheit Vaders hieß sie Starkiller an der Alten Grube willkommen und eröffnete den Kampf mit einem Sprungangriff, nachdem der Schüler vergeblich versucht hatte, die Dunkle Seite zur Manipulation des Sarlacc zu verwenden. Während des Kampfes nutzten die beiden sowohl den Sarlacc als auch die Umgebung, um sich gegenseitig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, und trieben sich immer weiter in Richtung des Schlunds. Eine kurze Kampfpause nutzten die beiden zu einer kurzen Diskussion, wobei Shaak Ti Starkiller zu verstehen gab, dass hell und dunkel nur Richtungen sind, die das Individuum auf seinem eigenen Weg einschlagen kann. Starkiller selbst hielt die Belehrungen jedoch für unnötig und griff daraufhin erneut an. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ihren Angriff, der als Todesstoß gedacht war, abwehren und bemerkte erst einen Moment später, dass sich die Togruta dabei in seine Klinge gestürzt hatte, möglicherweise mit der Absicht, sie beide zu töten. Daraufhin entglitt der Jedi-Meisterin ihr Lichtschwert, welches in den Schlund des Sarlaccs stürzte. Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, warnte sie Starkiller noch vor der verräterischen Natur der Sith, wobei sie jedoch nur auf Trotz stieß, und fiel dann selbst in den Abgrund. Nach einem halbherzigen Versuch, sie mit der Macht festzuhalten, wünschte sich der Lehrling allerdings, sich mehr angestrengt zu haben. Kurz nachdem ihr Körper außer Sicht war, entlud sich eine gewaltige Machtenergie im Schlund der Bestie, die den Sarlacc völlig zum Durchdrehen brachte. So wurde der Schüler von einem der wild um sich schlagenden Tentakel erwischt und Richtung Dorfgrenze geschleudert wurde, wo er von etwa 50 Felucianern umstellt wurde. Da diese allerdings nicht länger von Shaak Ti beeinflusst wurden, ließen sie den Schüler unbehelligt ziehen. Vermächtnis Wie Shaak Ti prophezeit hatte, wurde Starkiller bald das Opfer der Intrigen seines Meisters, der ihn wiederholt als Spielball für seine eigenen Pläne missbrauchte und verriet. In den folgenden Monaten setzte sich die natürliche Stärke der Dunklen Seite auf Felucia wieder durch und ließ Flora und Fauna zu ihrer alten Aggressivität zurückkehren. Dies bekam auch Starkiller sechs Monate nach seinem ersten Besuch fest, als er Senator Bail Organa befreien wollte, der von Maris Brood festgehalten wurde. Nach dem Tod ihrer Meisterin war auch sie der Dunklen Seite anheim gefallen, wurde jedoch von Starkiller besiegt und fortgeschickt. }} Persönlichkeit Das starke Zugehörigkeitsgefühl zu ihren Togruta-Stammesgruppen hinderte Shaak Ti nicht daran, zu einer Jedi ausgebildet werden zu können und später sogar einen Sitz im Jedi-Rat zu erhalten. Dies war möglich, da Shaak Ti bedeutend unabhängiger handelte als ihre Verwandten und ein enormes Potenzial für die Macht aufwies. Obwohl sie früh von ihrer Heimat getrennt wurde, zeugte Shaak Tis Kleidung als Jedi auch von ihrer kulturellen Herkunft. Ihre Robe war in unterschiedlichen Braun- und Grüntönen gehalten, worüber sie noch eine Stola mit verschiedenen Mustern der Togruta-Kultur trug. Daneben trug sie auf der Stirn einen auffälligen Kopfschmuck aus flammenähnlichen Stücken, der sich um ihre Gesichtsmuster wand und bis zur ihrer Nasenspitze reichte. Hinter den Kulissen Todesszenen thumb|Eine Shaak-Ti-Todesszene. In einer der geschnittenen, nicht verwendeten, Szenen von Die Rache der Sith wurde sie vom Droidengeneral Grievous auf dessen Flaggschiff, der Invisible Hand, vor den Augen der Jedi-Ritter Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker getötet, als diese gerade versuchten, Palpatine zu befreien. Diese Szene ist nur in den Specials der Bonus-DVD zu sehen. Diese Szene zählt nicht zum Kanon, da man Shaak Ti später im Jedi-Rat sehen kann. In einer anderen Szene starb sie durch die Hände Darth Vaders beim Sturm auf dem Jedi-Tempel. Auch diese Szene schaffte es nicht in die Endfassung von Die Rache der Sith, aus dem Roman zum Film wurde sie ebenfalls gestrichen. Diese Szene zeigte Shaak Ti meditierend, während sie von Vader erstochen wird. Überleben Der offizielle Star Wars Insider bestätigt erstmals, dass keine der beiden gedrehten Todesszenen kanonisch ist und Shaak Ti am Ende von Die Rache der Sith noch lebt. Sie befand sich zwar im Jedi-Tempel, aber konnte dem Gemetzel entgehen. Erste Konzeptzeichnungen des Videospiels The Force Unleashed, das zeitlich nach Die Rache der Sith angesiedelt ist, zeigen Shaak Ti mit einigen anderen Jedi, auf Rancors reitend, im bevorstehenden Kampf gegen eine dunkle Gestalt mit rotem Lichtschwert. Mittlerweile ist bekannt, dass es sich dabei um Darth Vaders geheimen Schüler handelt. Dieser hilft seinem Meister – ohne Mitwissen des Imperators – die überlebenden Jedi zu jagen und zu vernichten. Trivia *Sie wird in Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode III – Die Rache der Sith von Orli Shoshan dargestellt. *Der Charaktername ist vermutlich abgeleitet von „Shakti“, der weiblichen Urkraft des Universums im Hinduismus. *Shaak Ti wird im amerikanichen Film Clone Wars von Grey DeLisle gesprochen. *Im Comic The Force Unleashed wird Shaak Ti fälschlicherweise mit fünf Lekkus abgebildet. Quellen *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Die Verteidigung von Kamino'' *''Shaak Ti (Comic)'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 87) *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Force Unleashed (Spiel)'' - Secrets of Star Wars 07 - „Greatly Exaggerated“ *Shaak Ti in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com *''The Force Unleashed (Comic)'' Ti, Shaak Ti, Shaak Ti, Shaak Ti, Shaak Ti, Shaak Ti, Shaak en:Shaak Ti es:Shaak Ti fr:Shaak Ti ja:シャク・ティ hu:Shaak Ti nl:Shaak Ti pl:Shaak Ti pt:Shaak Ti fi:Shaak Ti